À dos de Dragon
by blackkfish
Summary: "Tu as déjà volé à dos de dragon ?" Il ne répond pas tout de suite mais soulève un sourcil interrogateur. "Euhh, non. Les dragons, ça n'existe pas." Elle rigole doucement. "Tu as probablement raison." Didi Chandouidoui, histoire à chapitres et couverture par la talentueuse Altraria, mercii * *
1. At the forest's edge

_**À DOS DE DRAGON**_

 _"I am not a Sunday morning inside four walls_ _  
_ _with clean blood_ _  
_ _and organized drawers._ _  
_ _I am the hurricane setting fire to the forests_ _  
_ _at night when no one else is alive_ _  
_ _or awake_ _  
_ _however you choose to see it_ _  
_ _and I live in my own flames_ _  
_ _sometimes burning too bright and too wild_ _  
_ _to make things last_ _  
_ _or handle_ _  
_ _myself or anyone else_ _  
_ _and so I run._ _  
_ _run run run_ _  
_ _far and wide_ _  
_ _until my bones ache and lungs split_ _  
_ _and it feels good._ _  
_ _Hear that people? It feels good._ _  
_ _because I am the slave and ruler of my own body_ _  
_ _and I wish to do with it exactly as I please."_

▬ **_Charlotte Eriksson_**

* * *

 _Un vent brûlant souffle sur la forêt. Les arbres se plient, craquent sous la force et la chaleur de cette fournaise qui semble venir de partout et nulle part à la fois. Un éclair de lumière illumine brièvement le ciel et toutes ces branches qui se tordent prennent l'apparence d'un millier de monstres agitant leurs bras décharnés dans l'ombre. Une violente bourrasque manque de renverser le vidéaste, qui essaie de se sortir de cet enfer. Il étouffe, il a mal. Son bras le brûle. Derrière lui, un arbre déraciné s'effondre avec un long gémissement, et Didi entend très distinctement le bois qui se brise en craquant, étouffé par le grondement sourd du tonnerre. Il n'y a pas d'orage pourtant. Le ciel, qui n'est obstrué par aucun nuage, a revêtu son manteau d'encre noire constellée d'étoiles et l'astre lunaire éclaire la forêt de sa lueur nacrée._

 _Deuxième bourrasque. Il trébuche, dégringole dans la pente, manque de se fracasser contre un tronc d'arbre, et termine dans un fossé de mousse humide et douce amortissant sa chute. Étouffant un juron, il s'abandonne et se laisse tomber sur le dos, berçant son bras blessé tout contre lui. Une silhouette sombre frôle la cime des arbres, s'empêtre dans les branches et disparaît avec un hurlement déchirant. Un peu secoué et l'esprit brouillé par un épais voile de douleur, Didi ne bouge pas. Au bout d'une à deux minutes d'absence, son cerveau parvient à lui faire comprendre que ses vêtements s'imbibent d'eau. De l'eau. Le sol est froid et mouillé. Il déplie son bras, l'étend par terre et ferme les yeux en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles. Le fraîcheur du soir l'envahit peu à peu et vient apaiser les palpitations brûlantes de sa blessure. Son cœur cesse de cogner si violemment contre sa poitrine, sa respiration saccadée reprend un rythme normal, l'adrénaline retombe et le voile se lève, lui permettant de retrouver un fil de pensées cohérent._

 _Il n'a aucune foutue idée de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il n'a pas envie de savoir. Là maintenant, il veut juste retrouver le confort et la sécurité des murs de son appartement. Le théoricien se relève, s'appuyant de ses deux mains sur l'écorce râpeuse d'un arbre abattu. Vacillant, il s'assoit dessus et contemple les options qui s'offrent à lui. Son portable. Il a rendu l'âme, évidemment. Didi frissonne : ça ressemble à un mauvais film d'horreur. L'image des branches difformes et recourbées comme autant de griffes crochues lui revient en mémoire et il jette un regard nerveux sur la forêt. Il est épuisé, autant moralement que physiquement, la douleur aiguë de sa blessure et de la chair mise à vif lui vrille le crâne et il a peur. Cette forêt ne lui est pas inconnue, pourtant. C'est ici qu'il est venu tourner plusieurs épisodes de son émission 5 Théories, par exemple. Il apprécie tout particulièrement le paysage verdoyant et l'atmosphère reposante des bois en journée, quand le vent siffle tranquillement à travers le feuillage. Seulement, ils n'ont rien de rassurant en pleine nuit, surtout après ce qu'il vient de vivre._

 _Il ne passera pas la nuit ici, paumé au fond d'un trou. Grimaçant, il s'avance avec méfiance, un pas, puis deux, testant ses forces. Alors, un craquement sinistre se répercute dans le feuillage des arbres et le vidéaste se fige, tous les sens en alerte. Le silence s'épaissit, mais Didi n'esquisse aucun mouvement. Il est loin d'être idiot. Il n'est pas seul._

 _Grondement. Le théoricien pivote vivement sur lui-même, le regard solidement braqué sur la provenance de ce bruit étranger, et la peur lui tord à nouveau les entrailles. L'énorme silhouette sombre qui filait dans le ciel. Sa chute a creusé un profond sillon dans la terre, et Didi a cette désagréable impression que les arbres brisés lui indiquent le chemin à suivre. Pour aller où ? Ce qui est tombé n'avait rien d'humain ni de mécanique. Il redoute ce qui l'attend là-bas. Il jette un coup d'œil sur la pente qu'il a dégringolé plus tôt, songeant à grimper avant de se raviser presque aussitôt. Ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer, surtout avec un bras blessé._

 _À_ _la crainte vient se mêler une certaine curiosité. Le vidéaste s'engouffre dans la pénombre._

* * *

 _Il n'a pas besoin de marcher très longtemps. La tranchée de terre se creuse plus profondément et il ne lui reste plus qu'un tronc à enjamber pour finalement voir ce qui s'est écrasé dans la forêt. Pour le moment, il n'aperçoit qu'un carré de fourrure qui se soulève doucement, s'abaisse et se soulève encore… Ça respire. C'est vivant, et ça a l'air immense. Le souffle coupé, Didi se jette derrière le premier truc solide qu'il aperçoit._ _É_ _videmment que c'était une mauvaise idée. Il n'aurait jamais dû venir ici, il aurait dû rentrer pour se soigner, se réchauffer en buvant un bon chocolat chaud par exemple, puis se lover dans sa couverture en espérant que le lendemain, il découvre que tout ça n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Mais forcément, il a fallu que son instinct de survie inexistant et sa curiosité s'en mêlent._

 _Le vent se lève, lui apportant l'odeur métallique et entêtante du sang. Soudain très réceptif à ce qui l'entoure, le théoricien entend la chose exhaler en un souffle rauque et perçoit vaguement le léger bruissement de la fourrure qui se déplace. I_ _l s'avance avec toute la discrétion dont il est humainement capable, et découvre… un animal. Non, une créature. Quelque chose de magique, qu'il n'a jamais vu avant, et qu'il n'aura peut-être plus jamais l'occasion de revoir. Couchée sur le flanc, apparemment inconsciente. Didi manque de trébucher sur sa queue, se rattrape de justesse en grimaçant, enjambe soigneusement l'obstacle, et ne peut pas empêcher un mouvement de recul en constatant la taille de la bête. Elle est gigantesque, entièrement couverte d'une épaisse fourrure bleue qui s'éclaircit sur le ventre. Ses grosses pattes pourvues de griffes recourbées et de coussinets lui donnent un air de félin, et son dos est parcouru d'excroissances osseuses. L'une de ses vastes ailes est tordue dans un angle étrange._

▬ Wow.

 _Il s'approche doucement, un peu intimidé, mais surtout très curieux._

▬ Qu'est-ce que tu es ? _Murmure Didi en s'agenouillant tout près de la tête de la créature –qui est aussi large qu'une voiture. Ses yeux sont fermés. Sa truffe s'agite brièvement, comme si elle reniflait l'odeur de l'intrus. N'y tenant plus, le vidéaste enfouit sa main dans le pelage céruléen de la créature, savourant le contact de la fourrure douce et soyeuse sous ses doigts. Un sourire rêveur au coin des lèvres, il suit la ligne arquée de son encolure. Rencontre la texture humide et poisseuse du sang, et réprime difficilement un haut-le-cœur._

 _Le cou de l'animal est barré d'une profonde entaille rouge et boursouflée, exhalant l'odeur répugnante de la chair brûlée._

▬ Merde. Merde merde merde…

 _La créature ouvre un œil, et Didi est happé par ce regard d'or mielleux. La peur et l'incompréhension se lisent dans ces yeux ambrés, trop expressifs au goût du vidéaste qui n'a plus du tout l'impression d'avoir affaire à un simple animal. Il y a trop d'intelligence dans ce regard, trop d'émotions s'y reflètent et s'y entremêlent. Un coup de patte le fait basculer en arrière, mais plutôt que de s'enfuir en courant, il dénoue son écharpe et s'adresse à la chose, qui n'a jamais cessé de le surveiller du coin de son énorme œil._

▬ Je veux t'aider ! _Comme si elle était capable de comprendre ce qu'il disait… Didi lève ses mains en signe de soumission, revient s'agenouiller à ses côtés en lui chuchotant une suite de mots dénués de sens, mais qui sont censés être rassurants, et la créature s'ébroue, l'air de dire "c'est ça ton aide ?!". Il détourne le regard et tire sur le vêtement noué autour de son cou avec des gestes saccadés et tremblotants, puis le dépose directement sur la chair blessée, tirant un grondement de pure douleur de la bête. *J'ai merdé.* Il ferme les yeux en attendant le deuxième coup de patte qui l'enverra voler dans le décor, mais ça ne vient jamais. Tous les muscles de l'animal se crispent et frémissent avant que l'ensemble de son corps ne se relâche et s'affaisse avec un soupir de défaite. Le vidéaste lui lance un regard affolé, tapote gentiment contre son épaule en essayant d'ignorer le fait que son écharpe s'alourdit sous le poids de tout ce sang, et que tous ses efforts ne servent à rien, et que la créature a peut-être déjà…_

▬ Non. _Il se traîne jusqu'à sa tête, passe sa main devant son nez et un léger souffle chaud et fragile chatouille sa paume._ Réveille-toi !

 _Didi frissonne en voyant que ses yeux sont à demi ouverts, fixant le vide, et il devient bizarrement très réceptif à la souffrance de la bête. Une unique larme roule sur sa joue, qu'il se dépêche d'essuyer d'un geste furieux. Il se sent coupable. Il n'a rien pu faire pour empêcher ça. Inutile, il est si inutile !_

 _Le théoricien se penche en avant et enfouit son visage dans le doux pelage du Dragon._

* * *

 _La sonnerie agressive de son réveil le tire brusquement de son sommeil et il doit se faire violence pour ne pas envoyer l'objet valser contre un mur. Les cheveux ébouriffés, un Didi encore à moitié endormi se redresse puis s'étire en ronronnant comme un chat. La pièce est baignée d'une douce lueur orangée, et les rayons du soleil perçant à travers le volet transforment la poussière volant dans la chambre en minuscules grains de sable dorés qui semblent doués d'une vie propre. Le vidéaste s'attarde un peu sur le phénomène, puis le balaye en bondissant du lit d'un geste souple. Douche et petit-déjeuner. Il ramène sa tasse de café dans sa chambre, s'assoit à son bureau et ouvre son ordinateur tout en s'amusant distraitement avec la cuillère, la faisant tournoyer dans le liquide brûlant._

 _Même si son bras est étendu sur la surface boisée du meuble, Didi ne remarque jamais cette parcelle de peau qui se fait imperceptiblement plus claire et plus douce qu'ailleurs._

* * *

 _Frissonnant, Didi réajuste sa prise sur le léger sac de courses qui pend mollement au bout de son bras. Décembre. Le soleil disparaît derrière l'horizon et Thouars exhibe fièrement toutes ses guirlandes et autres décorations de Noël multicolores installées il y a peu. Le vidéaste se sent bien, entouré d'autant de lumières. Il n'a jamais cessé d'adorer Noël. Il y a une certaine beauté dans l'hiver, quand la nature se met à nu pour renaître au printemps suivant. Il aimerait voir la neige couvrir la ville de son manteau blanc, cette année._

▬ Didi ?

 _Il s'arrête. C'est bien la première fois qu'il rencontre un abonné à Thouars. Le vidéaste se retourne. La jeune femme qui l'a appelé le rejoint en quelques pas aériens et lui envoie un sourire éclatant. Elle penche la tête, et son sourire se fait espiègle._

▬ Tu as déjà volé à dos de Dragon ?

 _Il ne répond pas tout de suite mais soulève un sourcil interrogateur en la détaillant. De grands yeux ambrés cerclés de longs cils noirs, un bonnet vissé sur la tête pour tenter de discipliner sa longue chevelure qui cascade follement jusqu'au bas de son dos, un manteau noir qui rehausse la teinture bleue de ses cheveux et une expression avenante et sincère. Ce physique peu commun lui rappelle vaguement quelque chose._

▬ Euhh, non. Les dragons, ça n'existe pas.

 _Elle rigole doucement :_

▬ Tu as probablement raison.

 _Didi acquiesce distraitement. Il a cette étrange impression de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part. Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, elle farfouille dans son sac et lui tend quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'il ne pensait pas revoir un jour. Au lendemain de ce rêve, il l'avait cherchée partout, jusqu'à foutre le bordel dans son appartement. Tous les détails de ce rêve lui reviennent brutalement en mémoire. La créature. De la fourrure bleue, ce regard d'or mielleux si envoûtant…_

▬ Je voulais juste te rendre ça.

 _Médusé, il se saisit néanmoins de son écharpe, l'observe, la fait tourner entre ses doigts, palpant le tissu. Rien. Il n'y a rien, pas la moindre petite tache de sang._

▬ Comment…

 _Elle a disparu. Un souffle d'air froid se fait ressentir derrière lui. Didi se retourne vivement et lève instinctivement le regard sur le ciel : une silhouette noire disparaît dans la pénombre, mais ses vastes ailes se détachent clairement contre la voûte étoilée._

 _Il sourit et serre son écharpe tout contre lui._

 _Tu as déjà volé à dos de Dragon ?_

* * *

 _Et voilà la fin de ce premier chapitre de_ _À dos de Dragon ! :)_

 _J'espère que ça vous aura plu !_

 ** _Disclaimer :_** _Didi Chandouidoui ne m'appartient pas, évidemment._

 _Des reviews, please ? Je suis curieuse de voir ce que vous en pensez._


	2. Morro

_"_ _I do not care what comes after ; I have seen the dragons on the wind of morning._ _"_

▬ _**Ursula K. Le Guin**_

* * *

 _Le lendemain, il neige. Didi marche dans la poudreuse avec l'émerveillement d'un gamin au matin de Noël. Le paysage est recouvert d'un milliard de flocons qui étincellent au soleil. La sacoche de sa caméra solidement calée sur son épaule, il essaie tant bien que mal de ne pas reproduire la même erreur que cette fameuse nuit, à savoir, finir une deuxième fois au fond d'un trou. Surtout avec du matériel qui lui a coûté cher sur le dos._

 _L'écriture du prochain épisode de 5 Théories est terminée, soigneusement relue et corrigée, il ne reste plus qu'à le tourner. Pour le moment, il fait très froid mais le ciel ne présente aucun nuage, la température va probablement remonter dans la journée, et toute cette neige –qui constitue le décor de tournage– va fondre. Didi veut en profiter avant que ça ne s'évanouisse. La neige se fait trop rare depuis plusieurs années._

 _Arrivé dans l'un de ses recoins préférés de la forêt –une étendue d'eau bordée par un avancement rocheux en forme de croissant de lune– il relit une dernière fois toutes ses notes apprises par cœur avant d'installer son matériel, de lancer l'enregistrement et de se placer devant la caméra. Comme il est seul et bien concentré, la plupart des prises sont enregistrées en quelques minutes seulement –il s'arrête parfois pour relire ses notes avec un air concerné, ou pour boire une gorgée de son thermos. Le retour de la caméra est tourné vers lui, lui permettant de vérifier sa position –à force de gesticuler dans tous les sens pour mieux exprimer ce qu'il est en train de raconter, il a cette fâcheuse tendance à se décaler jusqu'à se retrouver au bord du cadre, voire en dehors, et cette habitude l'aura forcé à recommencer de nombreuses prises, parfois le lendemain du tournage._

▬ Et c'est ainsi que le ! le… _Il fronce les sourcils, jette un coup d'œil sur le petit écran puis secoue la tête en se traitant mentalement d'idiot._

 _Le théoricien reprend ses explications avec sa ferveur habituelle, mais se rend très vite compte que quelque chose ne va pas. Encore._ _Une nuée d'oiseaux s'envole avec précipitation, des craquements retentissent dans la forêt et il aperçoit la silhouette élancée d'un chevreuil détaler à toute vitesse entre les arbres. Le cœur de Didi bat soudainement à tout rompre et il se redresse, concentré sur ce qu'il se passe devant lui. Ou plutôt autour. Toutes sortes de sons résonnent partout et se répercutent en écho contre la paroi rocheuse, lui donnant l'impression que ça vient de derrière lui, et il n'aime pas franchement cette sensation._

 _Méfiant, il s'éloigne de quelques pas pour mieux apprécier le bout de forêt qui s'étend devant lui, dérape sur une pierre mouillée, tombe à la renverse… et atterrit dans quelque chose de moelleux._

 _Il y a un œil cerclé de fourrure bleu nuit qui l'observe. Un souffle chaud ébouriffe ses cheveux et Didi soupire, agacé par sa maladresse. À croire qu'il le fait exprès. La créature lui a probablement évité une chute très douloureuse en le rattrapant –ou plutôt en le cueillant dans son énorme patte. Un peu gêné, il se dépêche de se remettre debout, et doit lever la tête pour croiser le regard de la Dragonne : elle est encore plus grande qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Une quinzaine de mètres, peut-être plus ? En fait, le vidéaste n'atteint même pas les articulations de sa patte, et du haut de ses 1 mètres 70, il se sent ridiculement petit._

 _Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, la bête recule un peu et Didi se reçoit à nouveau toute l'intensité du soleil d'hiver dans le visage. Plissant des yeux, il s'étonne de voir qu'elle est entrée dans l'eau glacée, et que sa fourrure est perlée d'une multitude de gouttelettes. Elle ne semble pas avoir froid. Le jeune homme se dit qu'il a rencontré le Dragon le plus étrange de tous –en supposant qu'il en existe d'autres._

▬ Je ne pensais pas te revoir.

 _Silence. La créature l'observe attentivement, puis un grondement bas remonte dans sa gorge et elle ouvre la gueule :_

▬ Tu es bruyant.

 _Sa voix, plutôt grave, rocailleuse et grondante, ne traduit absolument pas son genre, mais il y a quelque chose de très doux dans son intonation._

▬ Tu as parlé ?

▬ J'ai parlé. _Un éclair d'amusement passe dans son regard, et Didi se sent un peu plus détendu. Il y a un Dragon intelligent et en pleine santé juste devant lui, ce n'est pas le moment de faire l'imbécile._

▬ Tu es vraiment bruyant, _reprend-elle en prenant un air réprobateur –du moins autant que son faciès le lui permet._ Je chassais. Tu as fait fuir toutes mes proies.

▬ Pardon ?

 _Il lui lance un sourire penaud. Elle grogne et ses babines s'étirent en un rictus tout en crocs qui n'a rien de rassurant._

▬ Tu sais, ta voix compense parfaitement ta petite taille.

 _Le cerveau de Didi bloque pendant une longue seconde. Un Dragon supportant les basses températures et l'eau froide, passe encore. Mais un Dragon capable de faire de l'humour, ça c'est la meilleure !_

▬ Hé !

 _Pour toute réponse, elle émet un drôle de bruit qui fait peut-être office de rire chez les Dragons, s'ébroue et se hisse hors de l'eau, les griffes raclant contre la pierre moussue. Au soleil, son pelage miroite et reflète des nuances de bleu azurées, et tout dans son attitude et ses mouvements dégage une impression de puissance, une énergie sauvage qui laisse Didi sans voix. Les épaules saillantes et roulant au rythme de ses pas, la démarche aérienne et féline, elle présente ce même air digne et fier que portent les lionnes._

 _S'allongeant dans l'herbe, elle ramène sa queue tout contre elle et soulève un peu son aile :_

▬ Viens.

 _Impressionné, il hésite, s'avance, s'arrête, puis cède face au regard avenant de la créature. Qui n'a jamais rêvé de s'approcher si près d'un Dragon vivant_ _–sans se faire calciner dans le processus_ _–_ _? S'asseyant à même le sol, il s'appuie contre son épaule. Sa fourrure est encore humide mais son corps est chaud, diffusant une chaleur réconfortante qui dénoue chaque muscle tendu par l'appréhension du théoricien, qui le détend jusqu'à le pousser à fermer les yeux, bercé par le "boum-boum" régulier du cœur de la Dragonne. Luttant difficilement contre le sommeil, il se cale plus confortablement contre elle et fait courir ses doigts dans la fourrure bleue, appréciant sa douceur, ressentant le moindre frémissement de sa peau. C'est féerique. Il y a quelque chose d'enivrant a pouvoir toucher, sentir la vie qui circule dans les veines d'une bête qui n'est censée exister que dans la fiction. Didi se sent protégé de tout, enveloppé dans son étreinte._

▬ Tu ne ressembles pas à un Dragon.

▬ Tous les Dragons ne se ressemblent pas.

 _Il ne répond pas, et le silence s'étire. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut répondre, de toute façon ? Didi promène son regard sur le corps finement musclé de la créature : il s'inquiète en remarquant sa maigreur et ses côtes apparentes, mais le plus impressionnant, ce sont toutes ces cicatrices. Son corps semble être parsemé d'une multitude de lacérations, partout : le cou, les flancs, les épaules, le ventre et même la fragile membrane de ses ailes._

▬ Des combats.

 _Elle a tourné son regard d'or fondu vers lui._

▬ Des humains ?

▬ Des humains, des animaux et même d'autres Dragons.

 _Même en parlant, ses oreilles ne s'arrêtent jamais de bouger, de pivoter d'avant en arrière au moindre bruit. Didi se perd un instant dans la contemplation de sa fourrure ondulant doucement au vent._

▬ Tu as quel âge ?

▬ Plusieurs millénaires.

 _Subjugué, le vidéaste retrace la ligne difforme et déchirée d'une vieille cicatrice du bout des doigts et d'un geste empreint de respect pour cette créature qui a tant vécu. Plusieurs millénaires ?! Il se sent encore plus insignifiant qu'avant. Sa vie est si éphémère par rapport à la sienne._

▬ Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si gentille avec moi ?

 _La Dragonne lui lance un drôle de regard._

▬ Je t'aime bien.

▬ C'est tout ?!

▬ Tu n'as pas besoin d'être quelqu'un de spécial pour m'intéresser, _réplique-t-elle avec douceur. Arquant le cou, elle le pousse d'un petit coup de nez dans l'épaule, avec une surprenante délicatesse, arrachant un sourire amusé au jeune homme._ Je ne sais même pas comment tu t'appelles.

▬ Dylan. Mais je préfère Didi.

▬ Didi, _répète la Dragonne de sa voix basse et rauque._

▬ Et toi ?

 _Le corps de la créature est secoué d'un sursaut._

▬ Il est imprononçable dans ta langue, _répond-elle avec un rictus rieur._ Mais si je devais le traduire par les intonations, je dirais… quelque chose comme, Morro. Peut-être.

▬ Morro, _susurre le jeune homme avec un air rêveur._ Ça te va bien.

 _Soudain, les oreilles de la Dragonne se dressent, pointant sur la source d'un bruit qu'elle seule entend, et son corps se tend, les muscles de ses pattes arrière se contractent et ses ailes se déploient. Didi comprend, se redresse discrètement, s'éloigne. Il la voit bondir en avant, les ailes gonflées d'air, son corps s'étire et, se réceptionnant avec une grâce aérienne, elle saute à la gorge d'un chevreuil qui s'approchait de la source d'eau, y plante tous ses crocs. Didi ne voit pas la scène mais entend clairement le craquement sec et morbide des os qui se brisent. Bizarrement, ça ne le dégoûte pas. Il est même soulagé en la voyant se retourner, l'animal dans ses mâchoires. Elle lui parait trop maigre, même pour un Dragon._

 _Leurs regards se croisent et, l'air entendus, ils se détournent l'un de l'autre. Morro s'engouffre dans la forêt et Didi va chercher son sac, boit une gorgée de son thermos qu'il manque de recracher en remarquant que sa caméra n'a jamais cessé de filmer, enregistrant toute sa conversation improbable avec le Dragon ; et qu'en plus, il n'a pas terminé son tournage._

▬ Génial.

* * *

 _Merci à Altraria (je te love, vraiment_ _) et Kalemiia pour vos reviews, n'hésitez pas à en laisser d'autres !_

 _J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !_

 _Pour l'anecdote, il y a deux références dans ce texte : Morro (avec un seul R normalement), c'est le nom de la déesse louve qui a recueilli San dans Mononoke Hime. Et (je suis en train de me rendre compte qu'elles se trouvent dans la même phrase), le "il est imprononçable dans ta langue", en référence à Dragonheart, un film qui a bercé mon enfance_

 _Et j'ai remarqué une incohérence : dans ce chapitre, Morro demande son prénom à Didi, alors que dans le premier elle l'appelle par son pseudo, justement._

 _Au début, je ne comptais pas faire d'histoire à chapitres pour À dos de Dragon. Mais j'avais des idées, et j'ai oublié de corriger. ENFIN VOILÀ._

 _C'est un peu plus court que le précédent, juste pour poser les bases de leur relation. J'ai ne manque pas d'inspiration pour la suite ;)_

 _Et d'ailleurs je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes s'il y en a, la chaleur m'a achevée._

 _La bise_


	3. Northern Lights

_"_ _Fairy tales are more than true : not because they tell us that dragons exist, but because they tell us that dragons can be beaten._ _"_

▬ _**Neil Gaiman**_

* * *

 _Le 20 décembre, l'épisode 44 de 5 Théories est posté sur Youtube. Didi précède sa sortie de quelques live Périscope, avant de finir d'emballer ses affaires et de claquer la porte de son appartement derrière lui, se dirigeant vers la gare, où il embarque dans un train qui l'emmène pour la capitale de France. Revoir sa famille lui fait un bien fou, lui permet d'oublier et de mettre de côté la place de plus en plus importante que prend Morro dans sa vie. Gérer un si gros secret n'est pas forcément facile tous les jours._

 _Deux semaines plus tard, début janvier, il marche dans les rues froides et grises de Thouars, et toute cette euphorie de lumières, de cadeaux et de fête est retombée, et le monde se fait plus fade sans ces guirlandes et ces touches de couleurs qui l'illuminaient encore quelques jours plus tôt. Pourtant, ça n'affecte nullement le vidéaste, qui passe en coup de vent déposer ses valises chez lui avant de retourner dans la forêt, le jour même de son retour. Puis le lendemain. Et le lendemain suivant, puis presque chaque jour, et dans ces bois devenus leur repère, Morro lui raconte les Dragons._

 _Elle est originaire du Nord, d'un territoire froid, glacial même, ravagé par les tempêtes de neige. Il y avait d'immenses forêts, de vastes plaines à l'herbe rase, une chaîne de montagnes à l'Ouest et l'Océan au Sud. Elle lui apprend que les Dragons de son peuple se ressemblaient tous : quatre pattes de félin, une épaisse fourrure –toujours bleue, même si les nuances variaient parfois– et deux ailes membraneuses dotées d'une impressionnante musculature leur permettant de lutter contre les vents violents. Ils se hiérarchisaient un peu comme les orques : les femelles dirigeaient, les mâles protégeaient ; ils communiquaient dans un langage unique, en émettant des grondements et d'autres sons aux sonorités musicales très proches du chant ; et ils vivaient dans un gigantesque complexe souterrain sculpté par l'érosion et les bourrasques glacées._

 _É_ _videmment, ils n'étaient pas les seuls Dragons à peupler le monde : il y avait les cracheurs de feu, de redoutables prédateurs recouverts d'une armure d'écailles et particulièrement belliqueux ; les gigantesques Dragons orientaux et leurs corps de serpent qui paraissait interminable, dépourvus d'ailes mais probablement les plus sages et les plus excentriques à la fois de tous. Certains s'enterraient au cœur des montagnes, d'autres se cachaient dans les profondeurs de l'Océan –les plus dangereux, ajouta Morro, ils se dissimulaient sous les remous des vagues avant de transpercer la surface de l'eau pour vous saisir dans leurs énormes gueules aux crocs recourbés vers l'arrière, puis ils vous emportaient au fond de l'Océan pour vous dévorer._

 _Les légendes affirment que chaque espèce de Dragon a un rôle bien défini sur cette Planète, et que leur apparition et leur évolution n'est pas un hasard. Ainsi, les orientaux auraient façonné les montagnes et les reliefs de la Terre, dans lesquels les cracheurs de flammes y auraient ensuite versé, de ci de là, ce liquide brûlant qui court dans leurs veines, créant les volcans. Les histoires racontent que le réveil d'un volcan est provoqué par le bâillement du vieux Dragon de feu qui s'y repose._

▬ Leur voix est si puissante, _dit Morro alors que Didi, confortablement installé contre elle, boit ses paroles avec des yeux pleins d'étoiles et de rêves,_ qu'on raconte que ce sont leurs rugissements qui secouent la Terre et créent les séismes.

 _Les plus terribles de tous, apparemment. Autrefois, ils parcouraient la surface du monde et dans le sillon brûlant qu'ils laissaient derrière eux se formaient des incendies destructeurs, de grandes colonnes de flammes engloutissaient les forêts et les plaines et une fumée noire obscurcissait le ciel. Aujourd'hui, ces Dragons sont si vieux qu'ils n'ont plus la force de bouger. Alors, ils s'enterrent dans les montagnes et les volcans auxquels ils ont donné naissance, et il faut veiller à ne jamais, jamais les réveiller._

 _Les aquatiques, mystérieux et insaisissables, ont disparu sous les eaux noires de l'Océan afin d'en modeler les abysses à leur image –on raconte que ces monstres sont si titanesques qu'ils sont capables de déchiqueter une baleine en un coup de dents. Ils s'abriteraient dans ces crevasses inexplorées et inaccessibles, tout au fond de la mer, et n'en ressortiraient que pour se nourrir, habités par un instinct de survie aussi ancien que la planète elle-même._

 _Les Dragons d'or et de bronze ont créé les forêts, les jungles, et recouvraient d'herbe haute les collines et les plaines du monde. Ils étaient capables de faire émerger du sol le plus aride et sec des arbres et des plantes de toutes les espèces, de toutes les formes et de toutes les tailles. Très courts sur pattes, ils ressemblaient un peu à des crocodiles, et pouvaient faire varier la teinte de leurs écailles pour se fondre dans la végétation. De parfaits chasseurs, silencieux et invisibles._

 _Il y avait aussi ces minuscules Dragons, nés de fleurs ou de fruits, qui se nourrissaient exclusivement de cerises, de mûres ou de mirabelles, et qui participaient activement à l'entretien des écosystèmes du monde entier ; et des créatures au corps fin et athlétique dont le crâne était orné de cornes enroulées pointant vers l'avant. Gardiens des déserts, ils étaient porteurs de vie et de mort : parfois ils créaient l'eau, et parfois leur corps se désintégrait en un milliard de grains de sables qui déferlaient ensuite sous la forme de tempêtes dévastatrices. Ni bons, ni mauvais, ils agissaient selon leurs envies et leur humeur. On raconte même que des Dragons habitaient l'espace et se nourrissaient goulûment de l'énergie et de la chaleur du soleil. Ils viendraient de la lune, et seraient bien plus imposants que les aquatiques. Mais même eux ne pouvaient surpasser Nuit._

▬ Nuit ? _Répète Didi, surpris par ce nom qui sonne très humain._

▬ C'est le nom que lui a donné ton peuple. Selon les légendes, Nuit aurait engendré toutes les espèces de Dragons dont je t'ai parlé. Elle serait gigantesque, colossale même, deux, trois fois plus grande que le plus grand de vos avions, peut-être plus encore ! Elle serait faite de feu liquide et bouillonnant, de brume noire et immatérielle, et ses ailes sont si vastes qu'elles pourraient priver un pays entier de la lumière du soleil. On ignore ce qu'elle est vraiment, mais la brume qui la compose agirait comme un trou noir, engloutissant tout sur son passage. Mais surtout, en tant que créatrice de notre peuple, elle posséderait un contrôle absolu sur nous tous. _La voix de Morro se fait basse, presque confidente._ Imagine qu'elle existe. Nuit déferlerait sur le monde en appelant tous les Dragons encore vivants à elle…

 _Didi frissonne en s'imaginant cette bête titanesque fendre les cieux et couvrir le monde de l'ombre de ses ailes ténébreuses, répendant le malheur et la désolation sur son passage._

 _Les Dragons du Nord, eux, étaient responsables des zones froides de la planète. Ils forgèrent les banquises et, se mêlant aux nuages, ils transformaient la pluie en neige, qui se déversait du ciel en tourbillonnant pendant des semaines entières et couvrait le sol de plusieurs mètres de poudreuse. Lorsque ces créatures volaient de nuit, et que la lumière de la lune faisait scintiller leur fourrure de mille feux, le ciel s'embrasait de ces lueurs irréelles qui semblaient se mouvoir d'elles-mêmes._

▬ Des aurores boréales, _souffle le vidéaste, fasciné._

 _Un autre jour, Morro lui apprend que très peu de Dragons soufflaient du feu, la plupart crachant plutôt du venin ou même de l'acide._

▬ Et toi ? _Demande alors le jeune homme, curieux de savoir quel genre de pouvoir peut posséder une bête comme Morro. Naturellement, il l'imagine combattre ses adversaires en les aspergeant de glace liquide._

▬ Je maîtrise le feu, _répond la Dragonne,_ le feu du Nord. _Et, entrouvrant les mâchoires, elle souffle un jet de flammes qui se perdent dans le vide. Des flammes bleues, dont la lueur pâle, presque blanche, aveugle le vidéaste qui pourtant, ne parvient pas à détacher ses yeux des flammes. Celles-ci ont beau être de la même couleur qu'un ciel d'été sans nuages, il peut sentir la chaleur de fournaise qu'elles dégagent, crépitant comme n'importe quel autre brasier, et il comprend mieux comment la Dragonne peut supporter les températures les plus basses._

 _Des flammes bleues. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça._

 _Plus Didi passait du temps avec la créature, plus il se disait qu'il ne rencontrerait jamais d'être aussi incroyable qu'elle._

 _Mais voilà, alors qu'il observe son ordinateur d'un air dubitatif –il y a soigneusement caché toutes les images de Morro enregistrées par sa caméra l'autre jour– il est persuadé qu'elle lui cache quelque chose. Elle ne s'alimente pas assez, c'est évident. Elle parait plus maigre qu'avant, et sa fourrure se fait plus terne, comme décolorée. Seulement, la dernière fois qu'il a essayé de lui en parler, il a bien cru que ça allait très mal finir. Les yeux de la Dragonne se sont voilés d'une lueur de colère pure, elle a couché les oreilles en lui balayant les jambes d'un coup de queue et le vidéaste a atterri dans un lit de feuilles mortes. Elle l'a alors surplombé de toute sa masse en grondant sourdement. Mais elle ne l'avait pas touché, et avait pivoté sur elle-même avant de disparaitre en bondissant dans les buissons. Et Didi n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de ressentir un douloureux pincement au cœur en la voyant se cogner contre les arbres avec des gestes vacillants._

 _Il l'avait évitée pendant de longs jours, des jours qui lui avaient parus interminables. Il avait si peur de l'avoir fait fuir, ou pire encore, d'en avoir fait une ennemie, mais quand ils s'étaient de nouveau croisés, la Dragonne avait l'air aussi coupable que lui. Elle espérait ne pas l'avoir blessé en le jetant à terre, maudissant sa force parfois incontrôlable sous ses accès de fureur. Didi, lui, était trop heureux de la revoir, de pouvoir à nouveau sentir l'odeur boisée et la souplesse de sa fourrure pour lui en vouloir, et il n'avait pas relancé le sujet._

 _Jusqu'à aujourd'hui._

 _Parce qu'il a enfin compris ce qui ne va pas avec Morro, et l'idée le rend malade. Alors qu'ils sont tranquillement installés devant le refuge de la créature –une crevasse orientée vers l'Est, bordée de végétation tombante et dont l'entrée est barrée d'un arbre foudroyé– il décide de l'aborder avec plus de méfiance._

▬ Cette nuit-là, _commence-t-il prudemment,_ tu étais blessée. Comment est-ce que tu as pu t'en sortir ?

▬ J'ai survécu à des plaies bien plus graves que celle-ci.

▬ Oui oui, il y avait ta blessure au cou, mais il y avait autre chose… non ?

▬ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

▬ Comment est-ce que tu fais pour chasser ?

 _Elle gronde, d'un grondement bas et vibrant, et lui lance un regard d'avertissement._

▬ Je ne peux pas voler. On risquerait de me voir.

▬ Tu ne peux pas voler, _répète Didi d'un air maussade. Puis, levant sur elle un regard suppliant :_ ne me mens pas. Ton aile était tordue, je m'en souviens.

 _Elle expire, longuement, se lève d'un mouvement las et fatigué._

▬ Suis-moi.

 _Elle le guide à travers les bois, jusqu'au bord de la forêt, sur un groupe de rochers surplombant le vide. Il y a un océan de brume en dessous, et les étoiles au-dessus, apparaissant une à une avec la tombée de la nuit. Le brouillard semble être habité d'une vie propre, agité de doux remous par le vent._

▬ C'est beau.

▬ Oui. _Elle s'installe à ses côtés._ Les ailes d'un Dragon si aussi fragiles que celles d'un papillon. Ma blessure n'a aucune chance de guérir.

 _Le corps entier de Didi se crispe._ _É_ _videmment_ _. Il le savait. Tout ce temps, il le savait. Il reste longtemps silencieux, le regard plongé dans la mer de brume qui s'étend sous ses pieds, avant qu'un petit coup de nez pelucheux ne le pousse gentiment._

▬ Ne pleure pas pour moi.

▬ Je ne pleure pas.

▬ Menteur.

 _D'un air boudeur, Didi s'appuie néanmoins contre son flanc et s'endort contre elle. Le lendemain, il ouvre les yeux sur un cocon de fourrure auréolée de bleu, et se sent apaisé l'espace d'une minute avant que toute son amertume de la veille ne lui fasse grincer des dents._

▬ Arrête ça, tu veux ? _La voix endormie de Morro lui parvient de derrière la paroi membraneuse de son aile._ Tu me communiques tout ton stress.

 _Didi se redresse difficilement, les muscles endoloris par la surface dure et froide de la pierre, se faufile un passage à l'air libre. Le vent frais du matin mêlé à la douce chaleur des premiers rayons du soleil lui fait du bien. Il se sent mieux, même si toute sa déception et ses craintes se terrent dans un coin de sa tête, comme une araignée guettant sa proie._

 _Comme Morro ne semble pas vouloir bouger de sitôt, il s'assoit au bord du rocher et contemple le paysage qui s'offre à lui pendant de longues minutes. Une vaste étendue de forêt, encore parcourue de quelques nappes de brouillard éparses. Il aurait aimé voir la Dragonne tourbillonner dans le ciel._

▬ Ça ne te dérange pas si je viens chez toi, aujourd'hui ?

* * *

 _Plusieurs minutes plus tard, elle émerge de la pénombre des bois, revêtue de son apparence humaine et de vêtements chauds. Bizarrement, Didi se fait plus timide en la présence de la jeune femme que de la créature, qui pourtant, sont la même personne. C'est si étrange de la voir resurgir des buissons sous cette forme. Sa voix change, prend l'intonation douce et féminine d'une humaine parfaitement normale, et elle adopte le comportement et les mœurs de la société avec une facilité déconcertante._

 _Alors qu'ils marchent côte à côte dans les rues de Thouars, il jette des regards nerveux sur les gens qui les dépassent, en se disant que sous ce corps humain se cache peut-être un autre Dragon._

 _Ils font quelques achats et passent la journée dans l'appartement de Didi. Celui-ci apprend que la Dragonne ne prend que très rarement cette apparence, mais qu'elle l'a assez revêtue pour développer des goûts purement humains : la bière mexicaine ou parfumée aux fruits, les gâteaux au citron, et la viande de cervidé par exemple. Didi grimace, mais elle chasse son dégoût d'un geste de la main :_

▬ Pas la viande qu'on achète en magasin. Elle a un goût immonde de plastique et de souffrance. Tu l'as vu la dernière fois, je ne chasse que des animaux sauvages, et je débarrasse le troupeau des bêtes malades ou trop vieilles. Je suis un prédateur, c'est dans l'ordre des choses.

 _Et ils poursuivent leur conversation, que Morro fait habilement dériver sur Didi et la vie qu'il mène. En fait, elle se montre très intéressée par la société humaine, et sa curiosité semble inépuisable. Comme elle n'a jamais refusé de lui dévoiler presque tous les secrets de son espèce, il essaie de lui répondre du mieux qu'il le peut, et ils en viennent à parler de Youtube, puis de son émission. Forcément, l'épisode 28 consacré aux Dragons l'intrigue, et après son visionnage, ils débattent ensemble de la véracité et de la probabilité des théories qui y sont présentées._

 _La soirée s'avance et le ciel se teinte de lueurs orangées que ne manquent pas de rappeler à Didi la couleur d'ambre des yeux de son invitée, et pendant qu'il s'affaire dans la cuisine, la voix de Morro s'élève brusquement et coupe le silence avec le tranchant d'un couteau :_

▬ Je t'ai menti, hier.

 _Il lève un sourcil curieux._

▬ Mon aile, _poursuit-elle en posant sa main sur son épaule._ C'était une blessure mineure. _Elle lève son regard sur lui, à l'autre bout du séjour, et ses yeux luisent dans la pénombre comme ceux d'un chat._ Mais tu étais blessé, toi aussi, tu t'en souviens ?

 _Décontenancé, il fait non de la tête. Lui, blessé ? Ça ne lui rappelle rien._

▬ Il y a un pouvoir que se partagent toutes les espèces de Dragon, peu importe leur origine. Pour bien visualiser le concept, tu pourrais appeler ça des transferts d'énergie. _Elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de rire en voyant la tête confuse que tire le vidéaste._ Viens voir.

 _Un peu perdu, il s'approche et s'assoit sur le canapé. Morro saisit son bras et frôle sa peau du bout des doigts, lui révélant les marques de sa blessure._

▬ Je n'avais pas remarqué…

▬ C'est normal. Il suffit d'un simple toucher pour que s'effectue un transfert d'énergie. Tu n'as rien senti sur le moment, mais je t'ai versé toutes les forces qu'il me restait pour te soigner, et ça a marché, _explique-t-elle avec un sourire lumineux, quoique teinté de tristesse._ Ça t'a un peu secoué la mémoire, aussi. C'est pour ça que tu ne te souvenais de rien, le lendemain. Pas vrai ?

▬ Oui… oui. _La gorge nouée, il frotte la peau neuve de son bras d'un geste nerveux._ Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça.

▬ C'était grave. Une brûlure de plusieurs degrés.

▬ Tu ne peux plus voler !

▬ Oui… Je suis très vieille, tu sais –bon, ça ne se voit pas vraiment, là tout de suite. Mais bientôt, plus tôt que tu ne le penses, j'irai m'ensevelir sous un glacier, tel que le veut notre nature. _Elle n'a pas relâché sa main. Didi a du mal à soutenir son regard._ Partout dans le monde, il y a des Dragons qui dorment sous la glace. Mais ils n'ont rien de cadavres. Leur corps s'est cristallisé, et l'histoire de notre peuple raconte qu'ils forment, avec les cracheurs de flammes, les piliers du monde.

 _Didi n'essaie même pas de la contredire. Il s'imagine ces grandes statues de glaces, enterrées sous des kilomètres et kilomètres de roche et de neige ; puis il suit des yeux la cicatrice parcourant le cou gracile de Morro. Il ne veut pas la voir disparaitre. Il ne veut pas qu'elle meure. Il n'a pas envie de la voir s'enterrer dans un trou, pour ne plus jamais en ressortir._

 _Comme si elle percevait son malaise, elle entremêle ses doigts aux siens en un contact brûlant, mais rassurant._

▬ Même les Dragons ne sont pas immortels, Didi.

* * *

 _Je pourrais passer des heures à inventer pleins d'espèces de Dragons différentes *^*_

 _J'espère que ce troisième chapitre vous aura plu ! Comme vous l'aurez peut-être deviné, j'essaie de faire comprendre qu'un Dragon n'est pas à l'abri de la mort, malgré le fait qu'ils soient censés l'être. Je trouve que c'est intéressant, puis ça va dans le sens de mon histoire_

 _Sinon, quand j'ai tapé "Northern Lights" sur Google pour vérifier que ça s'écrivait bien comme ça, il m'a proposé d'acheter du Cannabis. #MerciGoogle_

 _Rawr !_


	4. Let the sky fall down

_"How it felt to have the world moving beneath me, a hand gripping mine, knowing if I fell, at least I wouldn't do it alone._ _"_

▬ _**Sarah Dessen**_

* * *

 _Le lendemain, Didi est réveillé en sursaut par le vrombissement exaspérant de son portable. Grommelant, il se saisit de l'objet, le déverrouille –il est 11 heures, note-t-il d'un air absent– et reçoit un message de Sysy, l'avertissant qu'il sera chez lui dans deux minutes._

▬ Merde !

 _Il avait complètement oublié. Le vidéaste bondit souplement hors de son lit, enfile les premiers vêtements qu'il aperçoit, se rend jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvre, découvrant Sysy qui, l'air surpris, s'apprêtait apparemment à toquer._

▬ Vas-y, entre.

 _Son ami se moque gentiment de sa tête de déterré puis s'en va dans le séjour, pendant que le vidéaste referme derrière lui._

▬ Ah bah ça c'est la meilleure !

 _Oh. Ça aussi, il l'avait oublié. Pivotant sur lui-même, il entre dans le salon et analyse la scène avec autant de facilité qu'un homme qui vient à peine de se lever –c'est-à-dire aucune– : Sysy lui lance un regard outré, mais un peu amusé aussi, alors que, enroulée dans ses couvertures, Morro se frotte les yeux en ronchonnant quelque chose qui ressemble à "sont chiants ces humains", avant de s'étirer comme un chat. La vieille, Didi lui avait proposé de dormir dans son lit, mais la Dragonne n'avait rien voulu entendre._

▬ Tu as dormi sur un caillou, la nuit dernière, _avait-elle répliqué d'un air qui ne laissait pas place à la discussion._

 _Et ils étaient allés se coucher chacun de leur côté. Didi avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'endormir –d'où sa tête de zombie tout juste déterré de son trou. Morro, elle, avait l'air en pleine forme ce matin, même avec ses cheveux en bataille et son t-shirt froissé._

▬ Tu aurais pu me dire que t'avais ta petite amie chez toi, _reprend Sysy en désignant l'endormie d'un geste de la main, pendant que celle-ci hausse les sourcils en prenant un air un peu trop amusé au goût de Didi._ Je serais venu une autre fois.

 _Étouffant un bâillement, le vidéaste se passe la main dans ses cheveux et tente d'expliquer, avec le plus de persuasion dont il est capable :_

▬ Ce n'est pas ma petite amie.

▬ Désolé mec, mais t'es pas convainquant du tout.

 _Du coin de l'œil, Didi observe Morro se dégager de son tas de couvertures avant de traverser le salon jusqu'à la cuisine, seulement vêtue d'un long t-shirt. Bien sûr. Il aurait dû se douter que les Dragons n'avaient aucun sens de la pudeur._

▬ J'avoue, _ajoute-t-elle avec un air taquin en passant juste devant lui._

▬ Tu pourrais faire quelque chose !

▬ Je fais le café, _réplique Morro le plus naturellement du monde. Elle se saisit de la bouilloire et la remplit d'eau qu'elle met à chauffer, puis ouvre plusieurs placards en jetant un regard à Sysy, par-dessus son épaule :_ tu en veux ? _Il répond par un hochement de tête, et elle dépose trois verres sur la table avant de se mettre à la recherche du café._

▬ Le placard du haut, à droite, _lui indique machinalement Didi, qui a perdu toute volonté de se battre._

 _Ôtant son manteau, Sysy le dépose sur une chaise et s'assoit sur celle-ci, suivi par son ami, puis par Morro, qui remplit le verre de chacun avant de tremper ses lèvres dans le sien, encore fumant ; et si Didi avait été assis à côté d'elle, il lui aurait probablement lancé un coup de coude vicieux dans les côtes, mais il est installé à l'autre bout de la table. Elle croise son regard alarmé, puis celui, curieux, de Sysy et fait mine de souffler sur le liquide brûlant._

▬ Alors, comment tu t'appelles ? _Lui demande soudainement Sysy. Une deuxième fois, ils se lancent un regard –l'air entendu et confiant pour Morro, mais un peu paniqué du côté du théoricien. Elle cligne des yeux, puis, se tournant vers Sysy avec un sourire charmant :_

▬ Luz. Mais tu peux m'appeler Luzie.

 _Poussant un soupir de soulagement, Didi se laisse tomber contre la table et enfouit son visage dans ses bras croisés, grognant quand son ami lui frappe gentiment l'épaule._

▬ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? T'as pas dormi cette nuit ? Vous avez fait quoi, hier ?

▬ Rien, _se dépêche de répondre la Dragonne en réprimant un rire au hoquet surpris de Didi._ On s'est rencontrés il y a quelques semaines, mais on est seulement amis.

▬ Ok, d'accord. _Le bouclé lève les mains en signe de reddition._ J'arrête de vous embêter avec ça. Au fait, moi c'est Sylvain –enfin, Sysy. On est meilleurs potes, _dit-il en passant un bras autour des épaules de son ami, qui ne peut s'empêcher de sourire._ On a une vidéo à tourner aujourd'hui, c'est pour ça que je suis là. Mais je resterai pas longtemps.

▬ Tu sais bien que tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu veux, _lui rappelle Didi en buvant une longue gorgée de son café. Morro a déjà terminé le sien._ Tu pourrais nous aider ?

▬ Avec plaisir !

* * *

 _Presque une demi-heure après, la caméra est solidement fixée sur son trépied, Didi et Sysy discutent une dernière fois de leurs répliques respectives et de la mise en scène pendant que Morro se cale sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Le tournage ne leur prend moins de deux heures. Plusieurs fois, la Dragonne doit se retenir de rire face à leurs bêtises, mais toutes les séquences sont enregistrées plus rapidement qu'ils ne l'avaient prévu. Ils rangent donc tout le matériel et, choisissant de délaisser le montage pour le moment, décident de passer le reste de la journée dans l'appartement de Didi._

 _Suite à un petit live Periscope –pendant lequel Morro doit veiller à rester parfaitement silencieuse et invisible pour le bien-être et la santé mentale de Didi, ce que Sysy a du mal à comprendre d'ailleurs–, elle passe un certain temps à fouiner dans les étagères et les vitrines emplies de livres et d'autres objets dont elle ne connait même pas l'utilité, mais ça l'attire comme la lumière attire un papillon de nuit. Les garçons, eux, jouent aux jeux-vidéos. La Dragonne, concentrée dans la lecture de tous ces livres fascinants, refuse d'abord d'y toucher puis, sous l'insistance de ses deux amis, prend cet objet bizarre appelé manette en main, et se surprend elle-même par son habilité. L'après-midi est rythmée par des rires, des conversations et des débats plus ou moins censés –mais pas moins intéressants pour Morro._

 _La soirée arrive, et Didi est soulagé de constater que son meilleur ami et la Dragonne s'entendent de mieux en mieux. Alors qu'ils sont plongés en pleine conversation –apparemment portée sur le sens du pseudo de "Sysy The Hotdog", ce qui ne manque pas de faire éclater de rire la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus de nuit–, il s'éloigne un peu et les contemple avec un doux sourire aux lèvres, avant que la voix enjouée de Sysy, suivi du rire mélodieux de Morro, ne l'invite à les rejoindre. Le soir venu, l'appartement est partagé entre l'hôte et ses deux invités : Sysy, qui refuse de faire dormir la demoiselle par terre, s'installe sur le sol du séjour et Morro dans le canapé. Les deux prochains jours passent à une vitesse folle, et déjà Sysy doit partir. Le matin de son départ, les trois amis s'échangent successivement un câlin, et la Dragonne décide de rester un peu plus longtemps. Au fil des jours, le vidéaste se dit qu'il pourrait s'habituer à vivre avec un Dragon dans un corps d'humaine. Savoir qu'une créature vieille de plusieurs milliers d'années se cache sous cette enveloppe ne le déroute pratiquement plus : après tout, Morro a l'air si… normale._

 _Quand il lui demande comment elle parvient à agir de façon si naturelle, elle est adossée contre l'évier de la cuisine, un chiffon dans les mains, et fait tourner une assiette entre ses doigts avant de la déposer sur la pile de vaisselle à sa gauche :_

▬ C'est facile. Il suffit d'être observateur. Et je suis très observatrice.

 _*Pas assez*, pense Didi presque deux mois après._

 _Début avril, la nature commence à se transformer, doucement certes, mais sûrement. L'air se fait moins glacial, et plutôt que d'être ravagée par le froid mordant de l'hiver, Thouars est assaillie par la pluie. De gros nuages noirs stagnent dans le ciel et déversent une pluie froide qui ne s'arrête pas de tomber, depuis plusieurs jours. Il y a même eu de l'orage, la semaine dernière._

 _Mais ce n'est pas l'orage qui a provoqué sa chute. Pas totalement, en tout cas._

 _Assis dans le canapé, confortablement installé contre un coussin et l'ordinateur sur les genoux, Didi discutait de l'avancement du prochain épisode de 5 Théories avec Morro, qui s'appuyait contre son épaule pour mieux pouvoir observer l'écran. Elle se révélait être une excellente conseillère, lui proposant de changer la tournure de telle phrase, ou de remplacer tel extrait de vidéo par un autre, plus explicite à ses yeux, quand un minuscule éclair de lumière bleue vive a couru le long du bras du théoricien. Celui-ci s'est immobilisé, portant un regard curieux sur sa peau, Morro lui a demandé s'il allait bien, et il avait eu envie de répondre que non, mais ça s'était évanoui aussi vite que c'était survenu. Peut-être qu'il avait juste halluciné._

▬ Ça va. J'ai entendu un bruit, je crois, _avait-il menti, et la Dragonne n'avait pas insisté, se plongeant à nouveau dans le texte affiché sous ses yeux._

 _Mais le phénomène s'était reproduit, jusqu'à devenir plus fréquent, plus régulier, et Didi préféra se murer dans le silence plutôt que d'en parler à qui que ce soit, ni même à Morro, qui l'avait d'ailleurs quitté plusieurs semaines plus tôt. Pas moyen que ça vienne d'elle. Non, ça venait de lui. Ça battait, pulsait follement dans son corps, ça semblait puissant, trop puissant, résonnant comme un chant venu du fond des âges. Au début, ça ne survenait pas n'importe quand. En fait, Didi en avait un assez bon contrôle, mais ce contrôle s'est doucement fissuré au fil des heures, des jours et des semaines, jusqu'à ce que ça devienne parfaitement inattendu et impulsif. Malgré tout, le jeune homme ne redoutait pas vraiment le phénomène ; il se surprit même à l'aimer, le contemplait dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Il aurait probablement dû freiner sa fascination plutôt que de l'encourager, mais ce courant électrique galopant sur sa peau avait quelque chose d'envoûtant, de magnétique, et de terriblement attirant pour quelqu'un comme Didi, dont la soif de curiosité semble insatiable. Il aurait dû en souffrir, avoir des traces de brûlures, mais ça ne laissait derrière lui que ce doux picotement, qui persistait quelques minutes avant de s'évanouir à son tour, comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Alors il a laissé la chose se développer, grandir et s'amplifier, et ça s'est compliqué plus vite qu'il ne l'avait pensé._

 _Très sensible à la capacité de Morro, Didi se vit contraint d'éviter la Dragonne, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi il prenait cette décision absurde. Elle aurait peut-être su quoi faire. Mais le théoricien commençait à développer une certaine rancœur envers la créature, la jugeant responsable de tout ça._

 _Puis il y a eu cet orage, quelques jours plus tôt. Pas forcément violent, il a cependant versé des litres et des litres de pluie sur Thouars, dont l'horizon se perdait dans un manteau grisâtre et maussade. D'abord, quelques vagues éclairs de lumière blanche ont illuminé le ciel, puis la tempête s'est rapprochée, et Didi, qui luttait depuis presque une heure contre les incessantes pulsations électriques qui frémissaient contre sa peau, fut incapable de les contenir la minute d'après. Des reflets du bleu le plus pur et lumineux qu'il ait jamais vu se sont propagés le long de ses deux bras, remontant jusqu'à ses épaules puis galopant jusqu'au bas de son dos, et il s'est bientôt retrouvé enveloppé dans une véritable bulle d'énergie éclatante portée à sa plus dense condensation. Ça lui évoquait l'étreinte forte mais empreinte de bienveillance de Morro. L'électricité se faisait aussi tendre que des caresses sur sa peau._

 _C'était beau, magnifique même, la chose la plus merveilleuse qu'il ait jamais eu à voir, mais ça ne lui a rien apporté de bon par la suite. Ça a commencé par le dysfonctionnement "inexpliqué" du portable de Sysy, rapidement suivi par d'autres appareils, puis par les ampoules de l'appartement qui éclataient les unes après les autres. Bientôt, la lumière des lampadaires se mettait à vaciller et à clignoter au passage du vidéaste, qui s'efforçait de se rassurer en se répétant qu'au moins, il avait un meilleur contrôle de ce pouvoir depuis cette nuit d'orage, qu'il pouvait au moins l'empêcher d'exploser à n'importe quel moment. Pourtant, quand sa main a frôlé celle de cette caissière, un flash de lumière vive a bondit en avant jusqu'à la toucher en pleine poitrine. La jeune femme s'est affaissée dans son siège, ses doigts s'agrippant faiblement au tissu de sa blouse, le froissant dans sa poigne tremblante, et elle a jeté un regard craintif sur Didi._

▬ Je- je suis désolé ! _Et il s'est enfuit en courant sous la pluie battante, et sa course l'a mené jusqu'à l'avancement rocheux que Morro aime tant, parce que de là-haut, elle peut tout voir, tout observer, et sentir le vent courir dans sa fourrure. La Dragonne s'y trouvait, allongée et veillant sur la forêt tel une grande statue de saphir. Le pelage détrempé et la pluie gouttant le long de la ligne de ses ailes, elle ne cherchait apparemment pas à se protéger de l'averse, et elle paraissait si profondément perdue dans ses pensées que le vidéaste songea une seconde à faire demi-tour. Mais à peine eut-il fait un pas en arrière que les yeux de la créature se plongeaient dans les siens. Elle n'avait pas l'air en colère, ni même blessée par le désintérêt soudain du jeune homme pour elle, non, elle présentait un air serein, presque vide, mais une étincelle de reconnaissance a brillé dans son regard au moment où celui-ci s'est posé sur Didi. Le jeune homme semblait la redécouvrir sous un nouveau regard : il l'avait délaissée pendant si longtemps…_

 _Les poings serrés, il frissonne de froid mais bouillonne de l'intérieur. Puis son corps semble se mouvoir par lui-même, et sans un mot_ _, il franchit la distance qui les sépare en quelques pas rapides, lève la main, la pose contre le poitrail de la créature, juste au-dessus de son cœur. Boum-boum, boum-boum. Il ferme les yeux, appelle, dirige et contrôle cette énergie sauvage pour la toute première fois depuis qu'elle s'est révélée à lui ; et M_ _orro ouvre de grands yeux, observe cette énergie si semblable à la sienne parcourir sa fourrure trempée en vastes arabesques. Son corps se tend d'instinct mais elle ne bouge pas. Didi recule, leurs regards se croisent et il voit la peur, une peur animale scintiller dans les yeux de la Dragonne, qui se dresse et se lève en projetant une gerbe de gouttelettes tout autour d'elle._

 _Le vidéaste la contemple un instant sans comprendre, et la peur le submerge à son tour._

 _Le sol se dérobe sous ses pieds. Il se sent partir en arrière._

 _Il tombe._

* * *

 _OMG J'AI ENFIN TERMINÉ CE CHAPITRE, YAY ! 8D_

 _J'espère que certains passages ne sont pas trop confus ? Sinon vous avez vu, un Sysy sauvage a fait son entrée dans l'histoire ! o/ Il sera important pour la suite_

 _Bref voilà, les deux prochains chapitres seront probablement plus courts, mais plus intenses aussi (enfin je l'espère)_

 _Rawr !_


	5. Il tombe

_Didi ouvre les yeux._

 _Et il tombe._

 _Tout autour de lui, le silence, assourdissant et inquiétant, le voile gris fantomatique des nuages lourds de pluie. Une pluie glaciale, mordante, qui détrempe ses vêtements et lui glace les os, semblant précipiter sa chute déjà vertigineuse, plus vite, plus vite…_

 _Le vidéaste contemple les options qui s'offrent à lui. Bizarrement, il se sent calme, apaisé, tout à fait conscient de ce qu'il lui arrive, mais détaché de tout._

 _Il revoit Morro qui s'avance et lui qui bascule dans le gouffre de brume qui s'ouvre derrière. L'espace d'une demi-seconde, il ressent l'amertume lui serrer douloureusement le cœur en se repassant la scène : la première fois qu'il voyait la peur déformer les traits habituellement paisibles de la Dragonne en un rictus bestial et effrayant, mais aussi la toute première fois qu'il la craignait pour de vrai. Tout ce qu'elle voulait pourtant, c'était le protéger, l'empêcher de chuter, et ça ne le frappe que maintenant. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas compris avant ? Saisit par l'euphorie, il s'est éloigné de plusieurs pas, sans se rappeler qu'un immense gouffre s'ouvrait juste derrière lui…_

 _Et maintenant, que va-t-il devenir ? Morro ne peut pas voler… Il espère qu'elle ne l'a pas suivi, qu'elle n'a pas plongé après lui pour tenter de le rattraper. L'espace d'un instant, il se demande si on peut rêver dans la mort, et il se souvient des épisodes 37 et 38 de son émission, qui débattaient sur ce thème-ci ainsi que son opposé, la vie._

 _Mais la pluie s'arrête de tomber et il est tiré de ses songes. Le silence est violemment percé par un hurlement, et un_ _e silhouette ombreuse se dessine à quelques mètres au-dessus de lui, puis le dépasse en filant vers le sol, le museau pointé en avant, les ailes repliées contre ses flancs. Un Dragon, un grand Dragon aux écailles cramoisies et les naseaux crachant une fumée noire, suivi par un autre, un autre, un autre… Bientôt, Didi est entouré par un millier de Dragons qui semblent tous aller dans la même direction, viser le même but, le regard braqué en avant et plongeant à la verticale ; ils tourbillonnent telles de véritables torpilles à travers le ciel assombri de nuages. En dessous se dessine les vestiges d'une vaste plaine au sol boueux et trempé de pluie, mais balayé par de grandes flammes rouges qui grignotent doucement les dernières carcasses de sapins encore debout. Le sol est accidenté, tortueux, comme vallonné par les reliefs inégaux : des corps. Les cadavres inanimés, difformes et brisés de Dragons dont les gueules ouvertes sur un hurlement muet ne semblent attendre qu'une chose : le broyer entre leurs crocs décharnés. Leurs yeux ouverts sur le vide brillent d'une lueur maléfique. Didi se sent assailli par tous ces regards qui réclament une vengeance dont il ne comprend pas les origines, et son cœur se met à tambouriner follement contre sa poitrine alors qu'il mesure enfin toute l'énormité de la situation._

 _Et il continue de tomber, et il rive son regard sur le ciel, implorant de l'aide, qu'on le réveille de ce cauchemar. Alors, il la voit, petit point bleu de nuit, les ailes repliées contre ses flancs, fondre vers lui à sa pleine vitesse. Il l'appelle, parce qu'il a peur, il est terrifié même, parce qu'il peut sentir les Dragons d'en haut le pousser plus bas, toujours plus bas, vers les Dragons mortsqui tendent le cou vers lui, ouvrent les mâchoires plus grand, cherchent à le happer dans leurs griffes._

 _Enfin, la Dragonne arrive à sa hauteur, et étend ses ailes en un claquement sinistre. Ses yeux, qui reflètent le champ de feu d'en bas, flambent d'une lueur étrange et vacillante, et, pris d'un soudain haut-le-cœur, le vidéaste se dit qu'elle ne ressemble en rien à la Morro qu'il connaît. Sa fourrure est poisseuse de sang, et sa gueule aux babines retroussées est maculée du même liquide qui, dans la pénombre environnante, parait noir comme du goudron._

▬ Tu ne voles pas ? _Lui demande-t-elle d'un air curieux._

▬ Je ne peux pas voler !

▬ Bien sûr que si ! Tout le monde peut voler, même moi !

 _Comme pour prouver ce qu'elle avance, elle déplie ses ailes, qui se gonflent d'air, et d'un mouvement gracieux, elle prend en altitude, mais redescend aussitôt en voyant Didi tendre sa main vers elle. Sur son visage d'animal se dessine un rictus moqueur. Mais elle ne relève pas, et désigne son aile d'un léger signe de tête._

▬ Tu vois ? _Fait-elle fièrement, alors qu'au même moment, la matière membraneuse de son aile gauche commence à se trouer de déchirures qui s'élargissent avec un bruit écœurant. Bientôt, il ne reste plus rien de l'aile si ce n'est la structure osseuse et les quelques lambeaux de cuir qui y sont encore accrochés._

▬ Je suis désolé.

 _Les yeux de Morro sont traversés d'un éclair de reconnaissance et sa voix s'adoucit._

▬ Ce n'est pas ta faute.

 _Un énorme Dragon noir passe à côté d'eux, drapant sur eux l'ombre de ses vastes ailes aux reflets d'argent, avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon de brume. Didi se demande pourquoi Morro ne semble pas vouloir le rattraper. Le sol et les gueules béantes des Dragons entassés là se rapprochent dangereusement, mais ça n'a pas l'air d'inquiéter la Dragonne. Elle a porté son attention sur le ciel, des milliers de kilomètres au-dessus, et fixe son regard sur un point invisible derrière son épaule._

▬ Morro ?

 _Elle ne répond pas, mais ses oreilles s'aplatissent contre son crâne alors que le ciel s'assombrit soudainement._

▬ Morro ! _Hurle le vidéaste, désespéré._

 _Elle reporte son regard d'or fondu sur lui, et il sent son estomac se nouer en y discernant la peur, encore. Ils sont enveloppés dans une épaisse brume noire et suffocante._

▬ Elle approche. _La voix de Morro est basse, et le nom qu'elle prononce a des sonorités menaçantes, comme annonciatrices d'un désastre à venir :_ Nuit.

 _Il n'a pas le temps de répondre. Un profond grognement les ébranle tous les deux et un énorme œil d'un blanc laiteux, dénué d'iris, s'ouvre et les observe sans les voir à travers le rideau de fumée, et pourtant… Didi a l'impression d'être transpercé par cet œil. La voix faiblarde de Morro lui parvient difficilement à travers le sifflement aigu du vent._

▬ Tu dois te réveiller.

 _La bête ouvre les mâchoires et sa gorge tapissée de lave en fusion évoque au théoricien la gueule béante d'un volcan. Cependant, l'haleine du monstre est froide, si froide, d'un froid glacé qui le pétrifie et le rend incapable d'articuler le moindre mot, d'esquisser le moindre geste._

▬ Réveille-toi, _répète Morro, pressante. Le colosse s'apprête à les happer dans ses mâchoires. Morro tend ses les deux pattes vers lui, toutes griffes dehors, puis disparaît, engloutie par le cyclone noir de Nuit ; mais Didi l'entend hurler, rugir son nom. Son vrai nom, Dylan. Il se noie dans le regard aveugle et insondable de Nuit._

▬ RÉVEILLE-TOI !

* * *

 _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH_

 _Ok. Donc ça fait pile un mois que j'avais pas posté. Mais hey, je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre, c'est pas génial ?! :D_

 _Plus sérieusement. J'ai eu pas mal de problèmes de santé, avec les études et ma recherche de stage à gérer... Du coup, ce chapitre qui était pourtant à moitié écrit, bah il est resté en plan pendant un mois. Mais voilà, je l'ai terminé y a moins d'une heure, et celui qui suit est déjà en cours d'écriture o/_

 _De toute façon, je compte finir cette histoire, même si plus personne ne la suit !_

 _La bise :3_


	6. Elle vole

_"It's not the sky I'm asking for_  
 _I'm just having trouble finding north_  
 _I've gone as far as I can go_  
 _Trying to find something that feels like home."_

▬ _**The Civil Wars, Finding North**_

* * *

 _Elle vole, savourant le goût de cette liberté nouvellement retrouvée, mais aussi celui, plus amer, de la perte d'un être cher. Son corps tout entier la tiraille mais elle ignore la douleur lancinante de tous ses muscles noués par l'effort et redouble de vitesse, bat des ailes plus vite, plus fort, le cou tendu vers le ciel et le regard rivé sur les nuages jusqu'à pouvoir les toucher du bout de ses griffes. Tourbillonnant dans l'air brumeux et froid, elle pénètre dans le ventre de ce mastodonte de brume. Bientôt, sa fourrure déjà lourde d'humidité se cristallise et la Dragonne se délecte de cette sensation qu'elle n'avait plus ressentie depuis si longtemps. Ce froid glacial qui la pétrifie, s'insinue tel un serpent sous sa peau, glaçant son sang, la douleur, il n'y a rien de plus délicieux : elle se sent plus vivante que jamais._

 _Cela fait plusieurs jours qu'elle ne s'arrête plus de voler, défiant les limites de son corps. Elle a volé par-delà la forêt et les villes, d'abord très haut dans le ciel, puis plus bas, jusqu'à raser la cime des arbres, puis le sommet plat des immeubles et les toits des maisons, puis la matière dure et rugueuse des routes. Elle se fiche bien de risquer d'être repérée. Qu'a-t-elle à craindre, de toute façon ? Les humains qui ne croient pas ne peuvent pas_ voir _._

 _Abattue par de longs jours de vol ininterrompu, les ailes alourdies de fatigue et toute courbaturée, elle s'est dirigée vers la ville bordant la forêt. Sa forêt, et celle de Didi, aussi. Le nom de cette ville, elle n'ignore, se dit que de toute façon, toutes les villes se ressemblent avec leurs pâtés de maisons et d'immeubles et leurs routes noires. Elle a survolé l'une de ces nombreuses tours de béton parsemée d'une multitude de vitres puis a plongé en avant. La Dragonne a alors ouvert la gueule, goûtant sur sa langue l'immonde et entêtante odeur de pollution, cette odeur qui s'immisce jusque dans la forêt et brouille tous ses sens les plus aiguisés, tant le parfum y est épais ici, en plein cœur de la ville. L'envie de partir se fait de plus en plus insistante, mais elle n'en fait rien, se stabilise d'un mouvement de queue et fouille du regard toutes ces rues étroites qui donnent un aspect de labyrinthe à la ville. La lumière, le bruit, l'odeur, la circulation… Morro comprend mieux pourquoi Didi aime tant la forêt._

 _Son cœur se resserre à l'évocation de ce surnom, et la culpabilité vient l'assaillir à nouveau, cuisante. Alors qu'elle survole encore tous ces bâtiments –ça n'en finit donc jamais ?– elle se demande où Didi peut bien habiter. Cet endroit ne lui ressemble pas, après tout. Mais il est humain. Elle a parfois tendance à l'oublier._

 _La Dragonne vire soudainement à droite, va se poser sur le toit nu d'un petit immeuble, tâchant de manœuvrer avec le plus de délicatesse dont elle est capable, mais ses pattes sont engourdies et ses griffes inscrivent de profondes entailles dans le béton alors qu'elle dérape. Heureusement, elle parvient à soulever ses ailes et les gonfler d'air pour s'arrêter. Ce dernier effort la laisse privée de ses toutes dernières forces, et la créature s'affaisse avec un soupir de défaite. Le sol qui l'accueille est dur, froid et du même gris clair que le ciel ; elle aurait tant aimé pouvoir se reposer dans la mousse humide et un épais tapis de feuilles plutôt qu'ici… Un coup de klaxon particulièrement aigu lui fait retrousser les babines en une grimace agacée, mais elle ne bouge pas. Elle n'en a plus les forces._

▬ Idiote, _se réprimande-t-elle d'une voix lasse et fatiguée._ Toutes ces années ne t'ont rien appris.

 _Ses paupières se font de plus en plus lourdes mais elle refuse de dormir. Pas là. Trop dangereux. Attendre, pas très longtemps, juste pour récupérer des forces. Suffisamment de forces pour regagner la forêt. Elle ne s'autorisera à dormir que là-bas. Pourtant, sa respiration sifflante s'apaise, et moins d'une minute plus tard, ses yeux sont clos._

 _Ses rêves la ramènent en enfance. Oh, pas si jeune que ça, peut-être une centaine d'années derrière elle, déjà._

▬ Je déteste les humains ! _S'entend-t-elle aboyer. Allongée dans la neige, elle fulmine, sa queue battant le sol et traçant des arabesques colériques dans la poudreuse. Ses ailes inutilement étendues de part et d'autre de son corps, ce sont celles de sa sœur qui viennent la couvrir et la tenir au chaud, alors qu'elle panse les blessures de sa moitié de coups de langue affectueux._

▬ Tu détestes tout le monde, _rétorque-t-elle d'un air taquin._

 _Morro se détourne, boudeuse, mais n'ajoute rien. À quoi bon s'épuiser à essayer de la contredire ? Sa sœur a toujours raison, de toute façon. Elles sont nées le même jour, mais Kahsha est plus grande, plus forte, plus douée qu'elle. Même sa fourrure est plus épaisse et soyeuse que la sienne, qui parait revêche et cassante à côté. Sa couleur, aussi, est plus douce, moins sombre, du même bleu qu'un ciel d'été et auréolée de reflets arc-en-ciel à la lumière du soleil. Celle de Morro prend les couleurs envoûtantes des profondeurs céruléennes de l'Océan, et la Dragonne ne s'en serait jamais plainte, si son poil n'avait pas été si court et broussailleux ! Ce qui lui vaut, évidemment, les moqueries de tous les autres jeunes Dragons, et même des adultes ! Sa sœur ne cesse jamais de lui répéter qu'ils ne pensent jamais réellement ce qu'ils disent, que c'est juste pour la taquiner. Bien sûr, c'est si facile pour elle, que la nature a mieux gâtée._

 _De son apparence parfaite, Kahsha en a tiré le nom de "robe de fourrure". Morro, elle, est appelée "danseuse" d'après sa plus petite taille et ses airs gracieux de félins. Et peut-être aussi d'après cette fâcheuse habitude à toujours feuler tout et n'importe quoi, un peu comme le ferait un chat. Un chat ! Heureusement, s'il y a une chose dont elle fière, et que sa sœur ne partage pas, ce sont ses cornes : grandes, solides, d'une délicate couleur de crème ombrée de paillettes d'or, et dont la pointe est recourbée vers le ciel. Celles de sa sœur sont grises et aplaties sur son crâne._

 _Avec un grondement fatigué, elle baisse la tête et enfouit son museau entre ses pattes griffues, le nez dans la neige, et s'efforce d'ignorer le doux rire de Kahsha, qui continue de lécher ses plaies._

▬ Je peux m'en occuper toute seule, _marmonne-t-elle sans conviction._

▬ Je ne pense pas, _répond Kahsha d'un ton qui interdit toute discussion. Un moment après, sa voix tire Morro de ses songes, alors qu'elle commençait à s'assoupir._ Père t'avait interdit d'aller voir les humains, tu le sais.

▬ Oui. _Le souffle chaud et régulier de sa sœur vient lui chatouiller la nuque, puis le poids familier de sa tête se niche tout contre la sienne en un câlin réconfortant._ Tu ne lui diras rien, pas vrai ?

▬ Bien sûr que non, _lui promet Kahsha de sa voix mélodieuse. Morro y décèle l'ombre d'un sourire._

 _Cela n'a pas empêché son père de savoir. Même quand Morro revenait indemne de ses expéditions, il savait. Mais son père… lui manque terriblement, aujourd'hui. Sa sœur aussi. Leur mère ? Partie bien avant que leurs œufs n'éclosent. De même que ces jeunes années, ces années teintées du rire de sa sœur, des réprimandes grondantes mais amusées de son père, de ses premiers vols, de ses premières chasses et de ses premiers voyages au-delà des chaînes de montagnes enneigées. Une époque révolue qui a le goût amer des souvenirs qui s'étiolent au fil du temps._

 _Morro ouvre les yeux. Quelque part dans la rue au pied de l'immeuble, des voix échangent dans une langue qui lui paraît inconnue, étrange et trop rude, alors qu'elle entend toujours résonner dans son esprit les intonations anciennes et musicales de sa langue maternelle. Très proche du chant, la langue des Dragons mêlait toutes sortes de grognements à des sons mélodieux et des sifflements de serpent._

 _*Mêle encore*, se répète Morro. Elle ne peut pas être la dernière de son espèce encore vivante, non ? Mais alors, où sont passés tous les autres ? La Dragonne chasse la question d'un bâillement. Elle commence à se lever, seulement pour retomber lourdement à terre, constatant avec agacement qu'une heure de sommeil n'aura de toute évidence pas suffit à lui rendre ses forces, et qu'elle doit donc rester là, aussi inoffensive et inutile que dans son rêve, à supporter l'agitation de la ville, en contrebas._

▬ Vieille Dragonne sénile, _gronde-t-elle en se repliant sur elle-même, enveloppée dans l'étreinte de ses propres ailes. Elle essaie de se remémorer les câlins de Kahsha, ces câlins qu'elle appréciait tant sans jamais vouloir l'avouer. Cela fait si longtemps qu'elle n'a plus été enlacée par un autre Dragon._

 _Et pourtant, ce vide si creux qui l'habite depuis la Déchirure semble enfin se combler avec Didi. Cet humain avec ses sourires idiots, ses questions idiotes et sa curiosité qui parait insatiable. L'ancienne Morro ne l'aurait probablement pas accueilli si chaleureusement dans sa vie. En fait, l'ancienne Morro l'aurait tué, sans éprouver une once de remords. L'ancienne Morro n'avait jamais éprouvé de remords, de regrets, ni de nostalgie envers des souvenirs oubliés comme ceux de Kahsha. Elle ne ressentait rien, si ce n'est la colère, une haine venue d'on ne savait où ; elle était animée par la vengeance. Une vengeance qu'elle assouvissait sur les humains, alors qu'ils n'étaient en rien responsables de son malheur. Nuit en était la seule responsable, et ça, Morro le savait, mais cette Morro là n'était plus la même. Cette Dragonne était incohérente, décousue, chaotique et au bord de la folie ; et ce premier corps qu'elle a broyé entre ses crocs, le réduisant en charpie aussi facilement qu'en mordant dans un fruit trop mûr, a signé la naissance de cette haine aveugle envers l'espèce humaine. Haine qui n'a jamais cessé d'enfler, plus féroce, plus virulente… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve en face de cette petite fille, dont le visage était strié de larmes séchées et de poussière, et qui serrait un vulgaire chiffon en forme de Dragon tout contre sa poitrine. Elle avait la gueule grande ouverte, pourtant, prête à fermer ces mâchoires de la mort sur la petite, mais elle n'avait pas trouvé la force de le faire. Et elle s'était enfuie._

 _Elle était la toute première, cette inconnue à qui elle avait laissé la vie sauve, puis voilà Didi, avec lequel elle a troqué ses ailes contre la guérison immédiate de ses blessures qui, sans son aide, lui auraient été fatales… Depuis clouée au sol, elle s'est rapidement habituée à sa présence rassurante, ce pilier qui la maintenait en vie. Que serait-elle devenue, sans lui ? Elle n'aurait eu plus rien à quoi se raccrocher. Et voilà qu'elle laisse tout ce pour quoi elle a lutté éclater en morceaux. Exactement comme elle l'a fait lors de la Déchirure, il y a bien longtemps, mais la plaie n'en est pas moins vive._

 _Elle l'a rattrapé, pourtant. Même sans mesurer toute l'étendue de ce que le jeune homme venait de lui rendre, elle s'est levée avant même qu'il ne commence à basculer, propulsée par la peur, les pattes tendues en avant… mais il lui a échappé, et elle s'est jetée après lui, dans le vide, sans la moindre once d'hésitation. Le rattraper, c'était tout ce qu'il lui importait. Sa vie à elle ? Elle avait suffisamment vécu. Si ses ailes ne s'étaient pas déployées, elle se serait enroulée autour de lui pour la protéger du choc du mieux qu'elle en était physiquement capable. Mais le sol, elle ne l'a jamais touché. Elle a étroitement replié ses ailes contre ses flancs, le museau pointé en avant, y gagnant une formidable vitesse, comme une flèche filant sur sa cible. Le vent hurlait dans ses oreilles. Elle a de nouveau déplié ses longues pattes, les yeux fixés sur lui, rien que sur lui, qui continuait de chuter, et elle s'est rapproché, plus près, plus près… jusqu'à pouvoir le frôler, et le saisir entre ses griffes, enfin. Morro l'a plaqué tout contre son cœur d'une seule patte, pendant que l'autre battait furieusement l'air à la recherche d'équilibre, et que ses ailes, dans son dos, se déployaient de toute leur envergure, plus puissantes que jamais, fortes d'une nouvelle énergie : celle de la vie qu'elle portait dans son étreinte. Et ses ailes l'ont portée, et elle a rasé la falaise rocheuse en allant plus haut, toujours plus haut, et elle volait. Elle volait !_

 _Une nouvelle fois, la Dragonne ouvre les yeux sur la façade grise et pâle de l'immeuble d'en face… Elle se redresse, un peu difficilement, s'ébroue pour chasser les derniers fourmillements engourdis de son corps. Elle a mal, atrocement mal même, mais elle se sent mieux. Reposée. Apaisée par le souvenir du poids du corps inerte, mais vivant, de Didi contre sa poitrine. Elle lève la tête vers le ciel bleu d'encre –la nuit est tombée–, déploie ses ailes, s'avance d'un bond, de deux, s'arrache au sol._

 _Et elle vole._

* * *

 _Et voici un petit bout du background de Morro ~_

 _Merci à Kalemiia et Altraria pour vos gentilles reviews, et à Lilorie, ton commentaire me fait vraiment très très plaisir ! :3_

 _Au prochain chapitre, on reviendra à quelque chose de plus... léger ? et on célébrera le retour de Sysy dans l'histoire ! o/_

 _La bise !_


End file.
